Clueless
by MariskaCrystal
Summary: AU high school story surrounding everyone's favorite group. The story starts off in high school but will eventually follow them off to college and adulthood. I like doing off the wall parings and even some original characters. some femslash/slash. This is going to be a long story with lots of twists and turns. Hopefully some of you will go along for this ride with me. :)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey, I was working on "Need You Now" and watching tv when this idea popped into my head. It's new and kind of cheesy but hopefully you all will like it. Promise to update NYN shortly. I'm also working on 2 other stories.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Characters aside from a few originals. They're all just so fun to play with. ;)**

Clueless

Casey Novak sat in her master closet with her three best friends, Alex Cabot, Abbie Carmichael and Serena Southerlyn. The girls had spent the day shopping and were now putting the finishing touches on their first day of school outfits.

Entering into their junior year of High School, the girls wanted the perfect ensembles to symbolize their new status as Upperclassmen.

Serena already decided on her outfit with a pink blazer, white tank, denim mini and brand new Christian Loubotin Pink pumps.

Abbie decided to bring in a little southern charm with her black blazer, gray cami, dark denim skinny jeans and Giuseppe platforms.

Alex went for a simpler look with her Ralph Lauren Light blue shirt dress, white cardigan and tan cowboy boots.

Casey was the only one left and she had absolutely no clue what she was going to wear. With her friends by her side, she sorted through dozens of outfits however nothing stuck out to her.

"Come on Case, it can't be this damn hard. You would look hot in a fucking potato sack. Just pick anything." Serena said after countless hours of Casey's back and forth.

"Shut up Rena. You know she is only nervous because she will be seeing her crush Amanda for the first time since the last day of school," Alex spoke up for Casey.

"Yeah and the fact that she's on the rag doesn't help" Abbie cut in with her deep Texas drawl.

"Of all days for me to be on my period, why the first day of junior year? Look at this big ass pimple." Casey whined.

"It's not that bad" Alex said trying to cheer her friend up.

Casey gave Alex a look to let her know she wasn't buying it.

"Okay it is bad but so what. You're still hot." Alex tried.

"Yeah, I mean do you think we would hang out with you if you weren't?" Serena finished.

Before Casey could comment on her friend's arrogance, there was a knock at her bedroom door.

"Come in" Casey yelled from the closet.

"Hey zit face," Casey's little sister Caiden said entering the closet.

"What shit head?" Casey responded.

"Dad said don't make any plans for the weekend. Grandma is coming over and he wants to play like one big happy fucking family."

"Well woopty fucking do" Casey said now even more irritated.

Caiden didn't say anything else. Sensing her sister's foul mood she just left back out.

"Can this night get any worse?" Casey said putting her head on the desk of her vanity.

"Okay, I can't take this pity party anymore" Serena said while standing up and grabbing her Chanel bag. "It's the last night of the summer and I refuse to spend it hauled up in Casey's closet mopping. I'm going to the court."

"Right behind ya" Abbie said as she and Alex both stood up to leave with Serena.

Casey expected Abbie to go but Alex leaving was a shock.

"She's my ride" Alex whispered apologetically before leaving out the door.

"So much for friends" Casey said deciding to give up on the clothes hunt.

Instead she lay on her bed and fantasizes about the blonde bombshell she would be seeing tomorrow. For the first time that night Casey smiled.

"Wow Case, you look..." Alex paused for lack of anything to say.

"Like shit" Casey finished her thought.

"To say the least"

"Where are Serena and Abbie? They normally beat us here" Casey asked noticing the absence of the other half of their group.

"After last night I'm not surprised they aren't here?"

"What happened last night?" Casey asked curiosity peaked.

"They got drunk and had a threesome with Kathy Stabler while Elliot watched" Alex responded nonchalantly.

Casey opened her mouth in shock. Not because of what Abbie and Serena did, but because it was with Kathy and Elliot Stabler. They were the same two who got married in June a week before their daughter was born because it was "The Right thing to do".

"Fucking Hypocrites" Casey mumbled.

Alex had the same thoughts as Casey so she knew exactly where Casey's train of thought was.

Kathy was their cheer captain and she had made several comments throughout their years on the squad about the fact that Casey, Abbie, Serena and Alex chose to participate in some "extracurricular" activities with each other. In other words, the friends often participated in sexual activities with each other. There were no relationships with each other. It was an arrangement they came up with to handle their growing sexual desires without the dangers that came with sex with other people.

An arrangement like this had its benefits but there were also some disadvantages. Like the time Casey, Serena and Alex had a threesome and Casey and Serena got a little too into each other causing Alex to feel a little left out.

"Morning Bitches" Abbie yelled coming up to the pair. Abbie looked hot in the first day outfit she picked out the day before. The dark shades she paired with them added a touch of glam even though Casey and Alex were both well aware that it was Abbie's way of covering up her hangover.

"Hey slut" Casey responded.

Alex was too busy taking in the appearance of the blonde that came up with Abbie. While Abbie covered her hangover with fashion, Serena just looked sick.

"You look like shit" Casey laughed after finally turning her eyes to Serena.

"Hi pot, I'm kettle" Serena replied. "Who the hell picked out your outfit, Larry the Cable Guy?"

"Fuck you" Casey said over Alex and Abbie's laughs.

"It's okay Case you look..."

"Butch" Abbie interrupted Alex. She couldn't help but laugh at Casey's pink and green flannel top with blue jeans and worn out chucks.

"All of you can go to..."

"Hey Casey" a voice came from behind Casey.

"Amanda" Casey whispered slightly embarrassed by her appearance. She had spent all last year crushing on Amanda who had just transferred from a high school in Atlanta. Her look today wasn't exactly how she wanted to see the blue eyed beauty but when she woke up that morning with killer cramps, the last thing on her mind was sexy.

"How was your summer?" She said with a beautiful smile on her face.

"Uneventful" she said dully feeling like she had blown any chances she had with Amanda. "How about yours?"

"It was good up until yesterday."

"What happened yesterday?" Casey asked trying to show interest even though her mind was on the short white t-shirt dress Amanda had on with a cropped denim jacket, Red heels and Red lipstick that popped with Amanda's pale skin and really brought out the blue in her eyes. The outfit was so unlike the Amanda she had known last year, but Casey had to admit she was hot.

"My dad took in a stray" Amanda responded.

"I thought you loved dogs?" Casey asked confused.

"I do which is why I probably shouldn't use stray to describe this thing. That would be cruel to strays everywhere."

"Am I completely fucked up or is this conversation making no sense" Serena asked Alex and Abbie as the three of them listened in on the conversation.

"I'm sober and lost too." Alex replied alleviating Serena's worries.

The girls continued to listen to what was being said.

"My dad took in the kid of one of his best friends growing up. His friend had to sign herself in to some rehab for alcoholics and her daughter needs a place. My dad figure she and I were close in age we could 'bond' whatever the fuck that means."

Casey was a little taken aback by this Amanda. Normally she was this sweet compassionate person but today she was being a total bitch.

"Will she be going to school here?" Alex asked mistaking her friends silence for nerves.

"Yeah, she is waiting for her old school to send her files from New York. She should be able to start next week?" Amanda responded. "She's going to be a senior."

"Hey Mandy" the girls all heard Kathy Stabler say.

"Who the hell is Mandy?" Abbie asked the question on everyone's mind.

"Amanda duh" Kathy responded before walking up to Amanda placing a kiss on both cheeks.

"Are these bitches wearing matching outfits?" Serena asked after looking up from her drunken state.

"Oh my gosh we should totally get matching outfits." Alex said in a fake Valley Girl accent.

"Like totally, that would be so Mary Kate and Ashley" Serena responded in the same condescending tone.

Abbie, Alex and Serena all burst out laughing while Casey's cheeks flushed from the embarrassment her friends were causing.

Luckily for her Amanda and Kathy chose to ignore it instead of feeding into it.

"Let's go Mandy, classes are about to start." Kathy said before walking away and rolling her eyes at the trio.

"Looks like Kathy has sunken her claws into another poor helpless soul" Abbie said.

"I wonder if she sunk her claws into Amanda the same way she sunk her claws into you two last night" Alex said while laughing.

"Bitch" Abbie responded while all Serena could manage to do was flip Alex the bird.

"Come on sluts" Casey said interrupting the small battle. "It's time for home room."

Casey, Serena, Abbie and Alex took their seats in home room. They sat in the same row with Casey and Abbie paired at one desk and Alex and Serena paired at the one next to them.

Casey couldn't help but stare at Amanda who was sitting in the row in front of her.

'Too bad she's next to that bitch Kathy' Casey thought to herself.

"Hello class," their teacher spoke.

"My name is Mrs. Brayson and I will serve as your home room teacher this year. By this time I'm sure all of you have your schedules. I'm going to be answering any..." Mrs. Brayson trailed off.

"Excuse me young lady" she said looking at Alex and Serena's desk.

"Me?" Alex asked pointing to herself in confusion.

"Not you, the young lady next to you. There are no heads down in my classroom." The teacher said.

Serena slowly lifted her head off the table only to see that all eyes were on her.

"Oh my God young lady, are you drunk?" Mrs. Brayson exclaimed already knowing the answer.

"No ma'am" Serena responded. "Drunk was last night. This is hung-over".

The entire class laughed at Serena's response as the teacher gasped in shock.

"Young lady go to the office right now. This behavior is unacceptable."

Once Serena left Mrs. Brayson went on about she was there as more than just a home room teacher, she was also a friend, someone they could confide in blah blah blah.

Twenty minutes into her speech, Abbie, Alex and Casey all pulled out their cells in unison as they received a text.

"Suspended on the first day...Hell Ya! XoRena"

They couldn't help but smile as realization kicked in that Junior year was going to be one hell of a year.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Ugh" Alex groaned.

"Calm down Lex before you kill us both," Casey said from the passenger seat.

"How can I calm down when I can't even Parallel Park? The driving test is less than a month away and I really want that new Benz my dad promised me," Alex whined to her best friend.

"It's not rocket science Alex. Your hand eye coordination just sucks," Casey said honestly.

"Gee thanks" Alex responded with an eye roll.

"Hey, I wouldn't be your best friend if I lied to you," Casey smiled.

"Whatever, I need a Latte," Alex dismissed her friend's comment.

Casey just laughed. She knew that all of their driving lessons ended with a frustrated Alex needing a Latte.

"Whatever as long as we get the car back before my dad gets home," Casey responded.

Ten Minutes later Casey and Alex arrived at Starbucks. Alex was talking to Casey about their first debate team meeting of the new school year when Casey stopped in her tracks.

"Oh my God Oh My God Oh My God!" Casey exclaimed.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Alex asked with a raised brow before following Casey's line of vision.

Before them sat Kathy Stabler, Dani Beck, Amanda Rollins and some brunette chick with her back towards the door.

"Relax Casey, It's just Amanda." Alex said trying to calm her friend.

"Yeah but look at me," Casey said looking down at her Juicy Couture jogging suit with disgust.

"Hey" Alex said offended considering it was one of the presents she got for Casey's last birthday.

Ignoring Alex, Casey turned to leave out.

Before she could get to the door, Alex grabbed her by her arm and turned her back around.

"Hell no, I need a Latte so you are just going to have to suck up your little whatever the hell you have going on here and bring your ass right along," Alex demanded.

Casey just rolled her eyes. She knew she was behaving like some love sick puppy but how the hell else was she supposed to behave when the girl that has been evading her fantasies for almost a year sat in front of her looking like a fucking goddess.

Before Casey could speak Alex had her by the hand dragging her towards the table.

"Hello ladies" Alex spoke to no one in particular.

"Uh hi" Kathy spoke up for the group. For the life of her she couldn't understand why Alex and Casey would be coming to the table when they obviously couldn't stand them.

"Hey," Amanda said waving at Casey.

Alex and Casey looked around the table before eyes settling on the brunette who wasn't one of the group's regulars.

"So, who's your friend?" Alex asked trying to give Casey a chance to compose herself well enough to ask Amanda out.

"This is Olivia, the girl I told you came to stay with us," Amanda responded with a dismissive wave of the hand.

"Nice to meet you," Alex said extending her hand. "I'm Alex and this is my friend Casey."

"Hi," Olivia responded not at all interested in the conversation.

"So what are you ladies up to on this beautiful Saturday afternoon?" Alex inquired more hoping Casey would find her voice soon.

"Not much just planning a little gathering at my place tonight. You girls should come." Amanda said chipper.

"Uh sure," Alex smiled.

"Great, it's at my place at nine."

"Feel free to bring Serena and Abbie with you" Kathy cut in.

Casey and Alex both rolled their eyes. Obviously Kathy enjoyed her little romp with their friends.

"We'll be sure to let them know. See you guys there." Alex said before grabbing Casey's hand and leading her off.

"So when are you going to tell her?" Dani asked Amanda.

"There's nothing to tell," Amanda responded. "There's no way in hell a girl like that would be interested in me.

Olivia just rolled her eyes. She didn't even know why she agreed to a day out with these airheads. "Look," Olivia said wanting to cut the drama. "If you like her, just take her in a room tonight, lock the door and fuck her senseless."

The group just looked at Olivia in disbelief.

"What?" Olivia asked as if it were nothing.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

*Later that night*

"Tell me again why I agreed to this bullshit?" Serena asked from the back of Abbie's drop top BMW.

"Because you are a glutton for punishment just like me," Abbie responded while keeping her eyes on the road.

"Because you both love me so much?" Casey said from the passenger seat.

"That's open for debate," Abbie teased.

"Fuck you both," Casey said while flipping them the bird.

"Been there"

"Done that"

"Got the t-shirt" Alex chimed in.

"Whatever, I would and have done the same for all of you except of course for Abbie who wouldn't know emotional attachment if it bit her in the ass," Casey said before sitting back in her seat.

Moments later the group arrived at Amanda's house and knocked on the door. A few seconds later the door opened and they were greeted by Amanda's dad.

"Hello ladies," he smiled.

"Hi Mr. Rollins," the group said in unison.

"Please, call me Dave. Follow me; the girls are all down in the basement."

They all followed behind Amanda's dad.

"I just want to thank you girls so much for coming. This is a great opportunity for Olivia to meet some people here in town. I know this is difficult for her." Dave said with a genuine smile before leading the girls towards the basement door.

"No problem," Casey responded for the group. The nerves in her voice were evident but Dave ignored it.

They all made their way down the stairs and saw Amanda, Olivia, Dani, Kim, Kathy, Monique and Melinda. All were girls from their school.

"It's about damn time," Kathy said with a roll of her eyes.

"Kathy, what the fuck are you doing here? Shouldn't you be home breast feeding or whatever else mother's do?" Abbie said half teasing half serious.

"Go to hell," Kathy said before getting up to get another soda.

"Judging by the looks of this party I'd say we just did," Serena responded looking around at the group.

"Ladies, let's not fight," Amanda said playing the peace maker.

Casey couldn't help but smile. This was the sweet Amanda she'd grown to like.

"Whatever" Kathy said taking her seat again.

"And who are you?" Abbie said looking in Olivia's direction.

Olivia looked around for a second before pointing to herself as if to ask if she was talking to her.

"Yeah you," Abbie said eyes never leaving Olivia's face.

"I'm Olivia," she said with a tone that said she wanted nothing to do with the conversation.

"You are hot," Serena responded.

"Definitely fuckable" Abbie continued.

Olivia couldn't help the blush that crept up her cheek. If it was one thing she liked it was straight forward people. She didn't think she'd get that here.

"I know," she said with a lopsided smirk.

Abbie and Serena both laughed.

"I like you, and I don't normally say that about people so congrats." Abbie said in all seriousness.

Olivia couldn't help but laugh at that.

"So, what do you ladies want to do first?" Amanda said with a clap of her hands playing the role of eager party host all too well.

"This is a little cliché but how about a game of truth or dare?" Kathy said with a dangerous glint in her eyes.

The group all agreed.

"Okay I'll start with you," Kathy said pointing to Dani. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth" Dani answered.

"No fun," Kathy said before thinking for a moment. "Okay I've got it. Who do you think is the sexiest boy in school?"

Dani paused, "Uh, your husband?"

"Damn this just got good," Abbie said leaning in now totally engrossed with the game.

"Did you just say Elliot?" Kathy asked for clarity.

"I'm sorry," Dani said sincerely. She couldn't help the fact that she had a little crush on one of her best friend's husbands.

"It's okay," Kathy said with a smile.

"Really?" Dani asked shocked.

"Of course," Kathy said a little too sweet. "We can't help who we like."

"Thanks for understanding," Dani smiled.

"No problem. However, if you even so much as look at him a little too long I'll break your fucking neck." Kathy said in the same sweet tone. She made sure to stare at Dani until she was sure she got her point across.

Olivia just sat back and observed. She was certain she'd never met a weirder bunch of people in her life. "I feel like I've just stumbled into a bad ass after school special." She mumbled to herself.

"You can say that again," Monique said right beside her.

"Okay my turn," Abbie said wanting to break the tension. "Amanda, truth or dare."

"Uh, truth" Amanda said shyly

"Booooooo" Serena and Abbie said in unison.

"Fine," Abbie said before turning to Casey and winking.

Casey could see the fire in Abbie's eyes and knew this was going to be good.

Abbie turned back to Amanda, "If you could spend seven minutes in heaven with anyone in this room, who would it be?"

"Good one," Kathy said looking at Amanda. She knew it was her friends chance to reveal herself.

Casey couldn't help but look at Abbie and smile before mouthing the words "Thank you".

Amanda blushed. "If I could pick anyone in this room to spend seven minutes in heaven with," Amanda paused nervous for a moment before she proceeded, "It would be…Alex".

TBC


End file.
